Various techniques have been developed to expand liners and attach them to existing casing already in the wellbore. Some of these techniques involve running a liner with a wide bell at the bottom where the expansion equipment is located and then driving the swage up the liner and out the top and along the way setting external seals to the surrounding casing as the swage makes an exit. One such process is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,966. The extensive list of prior art included in that patent is representative of the state of the art in downhole tubular expansion techniques that include attachment to an existing tubular. Other patents show the use of swages that include a series of retractable rollers that can be radially extended downhole to initiate a tubular expansion such as of a casing patch as for example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,930. Some devices swage in a top to bottom direction as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,395.
What is needed and addressed by the present invention are refinements to the previous techniques that improve performance, mitigate risk and save time to reduce the cost to the operator. Techniques involving expansion in stages coupled with cementing in between are envisioned. An adjustable swage to expand on location removes the need for oversized bells to house the expansion equipment as done in some techniques. Techniques using cement or just sealing externally in open hole are envisioned. Composite materials facilitate subsequent drill out while improved shoe configuration improves circulation when tripping into the hole. The shoe and/or liner can be rotationally locked to work the string for delivery downhole. These and other advantages will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiments and the associated drawings, while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is given by the claims.